The Intruder
Summary The Intruder 'is the unnamed main antagonist of ''Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown. The game's story revolves around the protagonists chasing after The Intruder around the coasts to identify it. Towards the end of the game, it is revealed that its purpose is to use its spawn cycle to produce billions of microspores, infecting all of the oceans on earth. The first direct face-to-face confrontation with The Intruder is between him and Goliath, who shrinks him down with the use of the Shrink Shrooms, only for The Intruder to escape. This process repeats with all of the previous protagonists in reverse chronological order (with the exception of Edie), finally ending with Boris, who shrinks him down and eats him before he can escape. After beating the main storyline, a new save file is unlocked, where the game is identically the same, only the sprites of all the protagonists are replaced with that of The Intruder's. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 9-B, likely 8-C Name: Never directly named, but referred to as The Intruder Origin: Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown Gender: Unknown, Referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien fish Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Control/Empathic Manipulation (The dialog before the final level states that there are numerous hazardous fish that are dazed and hypnotized within the presence of The Intruder, presumably to deter Boris. The dialog before the level prior to this stated that the nearby predators and sharks were all driven to chaos from the first stage of The Intruder's Spawn Cycle), Poison Manipulation (His spawn cycle releases countless cells to infect all of the oceans in the world within an unspecified timeframe), Light Manipulation (The lure on top of his head glows brightly in darker areas, and consuming photonic planktin will increase its brightness), Resistance to Size Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (It takes tens of consecutive uses of the Shrink Shrooms to shrink him down to a significantly smaller size. Only briefly affected when he tries to swallow poisonous minnows, although it is stated that he strongly dislikes it), Powerups grant him access to Speed Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Shockwave Creation, Paralysis Infliction, Size Manipulation (The Shrink Shroom shrinks any predators to a size that The Intruder can manage), and possible Time Stop Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Much bigger than Goliath, a Great White Shark who could grow large enough to consume Killer Whales), likely Building level (Strongly implied to be directly related to the trail of shipwrecks and sunken research labs) Speed: Peak Human (Can keep up with Goliath, who should at least be on par with real life Great White Sharks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can easily tank underwater mines without harm, even when shrunk down to a size where Boris can fight him. Said mines bare most resemblance to the contact mines that the Germans used in World War II, which contained 80 kilograms of explosives, including TNT), likely Building level (Assuming that The Intruder sunk the ships and laboratories by headbutting, this would require The Intruder to be capable of surviving the opposing forces) Stamina: Should be fairly high, traveled across a significant part of an ocean with no implications of it ever taking a break to stop Range: Melee, Multi-Continental via its Spawn Cycle, which infects all of the oceans on the earth Standard Equipment: Powerups: Throughout the game, there are various powerups contained within bubbles which grant The Intruder temporary boosts upon being ingested. The Intruder does not use these in any of the encounters with him, but during the unlockable secret save file he has access to all of them. *'Speed Boost:' Temporarily gives The Intruder a slight boost in speed. *'Shrink Shroom:' Shrinks any nearby fish that could potentially eat The Intruder down to a size where he can eat them. Even leopard sharks and great whites can be shrunk down to the size of minnows with this powerup. *'First Fury:' Stops all the nearby fish and predators, and automatically makes The Intruder dash around and devour any nearby fish or collectibles that would be beneficial to consume, returning The Intruder back to his original position afterwards. Whether or not this is a form of stopping time or simply boosting The Intruder's speed to a great extent is never directly specified, but the implications seem to be leaning more towards the latter. *'Shield Fish:' Summons a small minnow to protect The Intruder from predators. Whenever a predator tries to eat The Intruder, they'll end up eating the Shield Fish instead. The Intruder can have up to three guardians at once. *'Flash Bubble:' When The Intruder ingests this bubble, a shockwave is unleashed, stunning all nearby predators. It also forces all nearby underwater mines to explode, implying that the shockwave also applies tremendous force. *'Loony Lure:' Ingesting this bubble summons a large, fish-shaped lure to come in and lure all nearby predators away. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Stated to be slightly more affected by poisons than the main protagonists, although not by much Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dashing:' The Intruder is capable of executing quick, short dashes in a last ditch effort to escape predators. Using this technique when facing the surface of the water allows him to leap above the surface of the water in order to devour any prey above the surface mid-air. *'Inhaling:' The Intruder is capable of sucking in the water in front of him, allowing him to devour small schools of fish entirely. This works equally as well for devouring entire swarms of bugs in the air above the water's surface, and can also be used for practical purposes, like pulling in underwater mines and then moving out of the way to lure predators into them. *'Spawn Cycle:' The Intruder's purpose is to find warm waters suitable for its Spawn Cycle, where it releases billions of microspores to infect all of the oceans on earth. What "infect" means in this context is never directly explained, as The Intruder is defeated moments prior to actually pulling it off, but it is stated twice that the Spawn Cycle is what makes The Intruder a threat to all life on the planet. *'Resistances:' The Intruder has displayed resistance to many things that are essentially death sentences to normal fish in the wild. While he is affected by some of these things, the effects are brief and very minor. However, The Intruder has only gotten the change to display some of these resistances in the unlockable save file where the player controls him. **'Resistance to Poisonous Fish:' The Intruder is freely capable of eating poisonous fis like lionfish and boxfish without being harmed in the slightest. However, whenever The Intruder consumes a poisonous minnow that was affected by pollution, the player's control over him is completely reversed, although the effect lasts very briefly until The Intruder spits the poisonous minnow back out. The player can even shorten the poisonous minnow's effect by clicking rapidly, and The Intruder can even use the poisonous minnows to his advantage by spitting them out into a predator's mouth. All of this suggests that while The Intruder has a strong resistance towards toxins and stingers, pollution does have a minor effect on him. **'Resistance to Jellyfish Stingers:' Whenever The Intruder makes contact with jellyfish stingers, he is briefly stunned and stopped in place. However, he is not harmed, and can break free almost immediately, while normal fish in the wild would be paralyzed on the spot. Even repeated instances of contact do not increase the stingers' affect over him. **'Resistance to Porcupine Fish Spines:' While The Intruder is completely incapable of devouring a porcupine fish while it is inflated, attempting to do so doesn't harm him in the slightest, only bouncing him back a bit and subtracting 5 points from the player's score. Even then, The Intruder is still capable of devouring and killing the porcupine fish when it isn't inflated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fish Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Feeding Frenzy Category:Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8